


The Royal Tailor

by paranoidangel



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Servalan gets a new outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Tailor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



Servalan surveyed her reflection with a critical eye. The dress was white. It was one of a kind, designed especially for her. It could never be repeated - she had made sure of that. The tailor would not breathe a word. Good tailors were hard to find and even harder to keep blackmailed for a long period. This one she'd had for six months and it looked like he would make it to a full year before dying in a tragic accident. She smiled as she turned from the mirror. The dress made her look regal - like a president.


End file.
